Project: New Generation 3 -- A Trip To Asgard
by MysteryGal5
Summary: After The Enchantress kidnapped The Avengers, SHIELD can't do anything, but you know who can? Their kids. But can six teenagers save The Avengers from one of the most powerful sorceress' of all? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to Project: New Generation 3. For this one, you're going to have to read the first one to avoid being confused. (even though you can skip the second one.) Before an actual prologue, I'll just give you a review on the characters.**

* * *

**Private File: Project: New Generation**

_Where the next generation of superheroes lie. They will become as great as their parents or possibly, even better. Their just six teenagers with exceptional abilities that were passed down from their parents. In the future, they will save the world just like their parents did. They are the future._

**1. Emily Maria Stark**

**Family:**

Daughter of Anthony "Tony" Stark and Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

**Appearance:**

Long dark brown hair, blue-green eyes, pale skin and tall.

**Skills/Knowledge:**

Robotics and Science

**Hero Info:**

Iron Girl - Uses similar suit like her dads except her's is black and purple. Same abilities like fight, repulsive rays, lasers etc.

**Other Info:**

Contains cocky attitude like her father.

**2. Merida Natalie Barton**

**Family:**

Daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.

**Appearance:**

Long red curls, green eyes, olive skin tone and tall.

**Skills/Knowledge:**

Archery, Multiple Languages (Russian, Greek, Latin and French).

**Hero Info:**

SharpShooter - It was a bullet-proof knee-high dress that had a dark blue top, white belt, turquoise skirt and tan boots. Also has specialty arrows like explosive, grappling and just standard ones.

**Other Info:**

Never had archery lessons.

**3. Xavier James Rogers**

**Family:**

Son of Steve Rogers and Margaret "Peggy" Carter III. Has twin sister named Angela Rogers.

**Appearance:**

Blonde hair, dark eyes, Steve's skin tone.

**Skills/Knowledge:**

Hand-to-Hand Combat.

**Hero Info:**

Captain America - Same spangly suit. Has a replica vibranium shield.

**Other Info:**

N/A

**4. Angela Margaret Rogers**

**Family:**

Daughter of Steve Rogers and Margaret "Peggy" Carter. Has twin brother named Xavier Rogers.

**Appearance:**

Long blonde hair with a few streaks of brown, blue eyes, light skin.

**Skills/Knowledge:**

Mixed-Martial Arts, Gymnastics.

**Hero Info:**

Lady Liberty- Mint-Green catsuit with a few yellow lines and black boots. Has a signature gun that can shoot fire.

**Other Info:**

Inherited a bit of Peggy's British accent.

**5. Daniel Aaron Banner**

**Family:**

Son of Bruce Banner and Elizabeth "Betty" Ross

**Appearance:**

Dark brown curls, green eyes and olive skin.

**Skills/Knowledge:**

Science, Chemistry, Math.

**Hero Info:**

Hulk- 8' tall green powerhouse

**Other Info:**

Inherited the hulk from Bruce.

**6. Apollo Foster**

**Family:**

Son of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster.

**Appearance:**

Gold locks, brown eyes and light skin.

**Skills/Knowledge:**

Battle Skills?

**Hero Info:**

Uses similar armor as Thor. Uses magical axe that has the same abilities as Mjolnir.

**Other Info:**

Half-demigod.

* * *

**Now for the actual prologue...**

It was dark in the room...a young lady brushed a strand of her golden blonde hair from her face as she took a sip of her wine.

"Skourge...I have a plan." she said.

"What is it my Lady." Skourge asked.

"I plan to rule Midgard, but how can I with those heroes in the way. Who are they? Mere mortals?"

"Yes, with the company of Thor."

She dropped her glass and it shattered into pieces. She stormed up to him and screamed, "Thor?! You mean the son of Odin himself?!"

"Yes."

She backed away and said, "Well this will be fun. I, Amora, taking over the realm that the beloved Prince of Thunder loves." After thinking for a bit, "Wait, I can't take over it, at least not with Thor in the way. What can I do?"

"You could-"

"I got it!" she exclaimed interrupting Skourge. "I will kidnap these 'heroes' and trap them in the realm of Silence. At that moment, none of those mortals will be able to save them. And, no Asgardian has the ability to battle me."

She walked over to her window and waved her hand around opening up a portal to Midgard. "Come on Skourge, we have to do this now. I want that Realm to be mine!"

"But Amora, what if we do not win this battle?" Skourge asked, even though they knew that they were going to win.

She glanced back at him and used her magic to slam him against a wall. "Of course I'll win..." she placed him down and walked toward the portal. Amora took a step inside and said, "I am The Enchantress after all."


	2. I Need Your Help

**Chapter One is here!**

* * *

Apollo Foster, son of demigod Thor Odinson, was sleeping in on a Saturday morning. But who could blame him? Until he felt someone shaking him.

"10 more minutes mom." he nagged as he turned over.

"I am not your mother." the lady said.

He shot up out of bed, summoned his axe and pointed it at her. She was pointing a sword at him.

_'A sword?' _he thought. _'Nobody uses a sword these days.' _But then he noticed what the lady was wearing. She was tall and had her long black hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a red and silver chest plate with black bottoms and black boots.

"Who the hell are you?" he commanded.

She ran over to him and placed a hand over his mouth. "I am very sorry for frightening you, but I was sent to get you. Oh, and by the way, I am Lady Sif of Asgard and a friend of your father, Thor. The reason I am here is because I was sent to get you by Odin, the Ruler of Asgard."

He nodded his head and asked, "Why?"

"Something terrible has happened. We think you might be able to help."

"Uh, ok. Lead the way."

Sif used her sword and made a few circles. It opened a portal to Asgard and they both stepped through.

* * *

When they were on the other side, Apollo started to follow Sif down the grand hallways. Apollo was looking at all the fancy paintings, antiques; but what really confused him the most was that whenever he passed a servant, they would always bow or curtsy. He walked beside Sif and asked, "Sif, why are these people bowing at me?"

She giggled and said, "You don't know?" he shook his head. "Because you are a royal. The Prince of Thunder."

"Cool, I have a professional title."

When they reached the end of the hallway, there were two gold doors that had a silver border on it. After she opened the door, Apollo saw a velvet red carpet, and at the end of that was an elderly man sitting on a golden throne. Sif walked up to him, bowed and said, "I brought him like you requested, Odin."

"Thank you Lady Sif." Odin bellowed.

Sif gestured him a hand to go towards him; so Apollo took a step towards Odin, bowed and said, "Hello. Why did you ask for my presence?"

"My, my. My son raised you with great manners. Anyway, I asked for your presence because I need your help."

"With what?"

"You see, I felt that Amora, also known as the evil sorceress The Enchantress, opened up a portal to Midgard."

"Wait, what's Midgard?"

Sif walked beside him and said, "It an Asgardian term for what mortals call 'Earth'."

He nodded his head as Odin proceeded. "While Amora was in Midgard, I had a strong feeling that she took about five mortals and Thor."

Apollo thought for a minute. "Five mortals? The rest of The Avengers."

"Pardon me?" Sif said.

"The Avengers. Their a group of five mortals and my dad who protect the Earth from any disruptive causes."

"Sir," Sif pulled out her sword. "I will go get The Avengers."

"Do not go Lady Sif, The Enchantress will overpower you." Odin warned. "Apollo will battle her."

Apollo stared at him and said, "Me? Alone? I might as well be dead."

"Do not worry my boy, I have an army." Odin said.

"But sir," Sif said. "If Amora and Skurge see that there is an army arriving, she will automatically kill The Avengers and then take over Midgard."

Apollo stepped between them and said, "You know, I know five people who might be able to come battle with me."

"Go get them."

"I will...as soon as I can get back to my room."

"Lady Sif?" Odin commanded.

Sif pulled out her sword and made a portal to Midgard. Apollo stepped through and was back in his bedroom. He whipped out his cell phone and started to dial some numbers.

* * *

**I know only Apollo was mentioned in this chapter, but the others will appear soon.**


	3. The Reunion

Apollo sat at a table at the mall waiting for his 'appointments' to arrive.

"I'm here Apollo." said the cocky voice of Emily Stark. "Why'd you call me?"

Emily wore her long brown hair in a fishtail braid. She was wearing a lime-green sweater with light blue jeans and tan moccasins.

"I wish I could say I'm glad to see you too." She took a seat across from him and yanked out her phone. "Are you ever away from your phone?"

"Nope." Emily stated. A Stark always has their tech with them.

After a while, Daniel Banner arrived.

"Hey Apollo. Emily." he said cheerfully.

Daniel was wearing a blue polo shirt with casual jeans and his glasses.

"Dude, thanks for coming. Take a seat."

He took a seat beside Emily and the three teens waited for the rest of them to come.

Right after, Angela and Xavier Rogers arrived.

Angela had her blonde/brown in a ponytail. She was wearing a florescent pink sweater with black jeans and grey flats. Xavier was wearing a grey hoodie with dark blue jeans and running shoes.

"So, why'd you call us?" Xavier asked.

"Wait for Little Red to come." Apollo said.

"And by Little Red, you mean Merida?" Angela implied. Even though Merida was the only red-head in the group.

"Yes."

* * *

After waiting for 10 minutes, Merida Barton still didn't arrive.

"Ughh, where the hell is she?" Angela groaned. "I'm so bored."

"That's it." Emily said before digging into her purse. "I'm calling that archer." She pulled out her cell and dialed her number. No answer. "I'm gonna call someone else."

"Who are you calling?" Xavier asked.

"Hey Jarvis" ... "Yeah it's Emily" ... "Can you track down Merida Barton?" ... "You'll text me the results?" ... "Alright. Bye!"

A moment later, Emily's phone buzzed and the text from Jarvis read,

_"Merida Barton seems to be right behind you." _she said aloud.

"You bet I am!" Merida Barton exclaimed. Merida was wearing a dark purple shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and purple Toms.

"Little Red. What took you so long?" Apollo asked.

She took a seat beside Apollo and said, "Look, ever since we went to Angola **(PNG: 2)**, my parents always want me to tell them where I'm going and who with."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. Over-protective much."

"Sucks to have both parents as master assassins." Angela said

"Anyway, I was looking for them all over the house and they weren't there. But the funny thing was, their weapons were still there. So, that means that they didn't go on a mission. They're just gone."

"That's why we're here." Apollo said. "I know where they are."

All of their jaws literally dropped.

"What do you mean Apollo?" Xavier asked.

"This morning, a friend of my dad's from Asgard came to me needing my assistance. I went with her to Asgard and saw my grandfather, the ruler of Asgard. He said that The Enchantress took our Avenger parents and I want you guys to join me to kick her ass. Are you in?"

"A chance to go to a magical universe? Oh what the hell." Emily said. "I'm in. And besides, my mom's in Seattle."

"Another chance to save my parents? And this time, in Asgard? Of course I'm in." Merida exclaimed.

"Daniel, Angela, Xavier?" Apollo wondered.

"Apollo, we'd love to, but you know our mom's won't let us." Angela said. "Especially since it's not in our universe."

"You think my mom won't allow it?" Apollo said. "She'll be extremely pissed at me. Double that since I brought you guys up there."

"What should we do?" Daniel asked.

"I have an idea!" Xavier exclaimed. "Come with me!"

* * *

"What on Earth are we doing here?" Emily asked Xavier gesturing to the SHIELD headquarters in front of them.

"The master of all people lies beyond the door." Xavier grinned.

"Bethany?" Merida questioned.

"Right."

"But how do we get in?" Apollo asked looking at the confusing keypad system.

"I got that covered." Emily said. She pulled out a wire that she connected to her phone and the keypad power box. After entering a few codes, a green light flashed and the door flew open.

"How the heck did you do that?" Angela asked.

"It's a Stark thing. Just don't tell my mom."

They were all inside and Xavier said, "Alright, we're sticking together. Just sneak around and try to find Bethany. Avoid Agent Hill and my mom."

Everyone nodded their heads as they started to sneak around. They were walking down a hallway when they heard footsteps and a familiar British voice.

"No, I do not know where they are Agent Hill. But I'll get on it stat."

"Shit! It's our mom." Angela whispered. "Hide!"

Apollo found a door and said, "This one's open. Everyone get inside."

All six teens piled inside the dark room and listened against the door until they couldn't hear Agent Carter's footsteps anymore.

"That was close." Daniel said with a breath of relief.

"You bet it was." A mysterious voice said. "What are you kids doing here?"


	4. The Expert Of All People

Angela was sliding her hand against the wall and found a light switch. After clicking it, the light went on and they saw that the mysterious figure was only Bethany Fury, the new Director of SHIELD. "Kids, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Emily said trying to sound serious.

"I can't right now. We have a serious case on our hands involving The Avengers and we can't locate them." she was about to leave the room.

"That's why we're here." Xavier said.

Bethany looked back at them and asked, "What do you know."

"Tell her Apollo." Merida said pushing him forward.

"Ok, The Avengers are in Asgard. That's why you can't locate them. They were taken by an evil sorceress known as The Enchantress."

"What is SHIELD supposed to do about it. We can't go there."

"I know, but I can."

"Then why did you come?"

"We need a sort of distraction for our non-avenger parent." Daniel mentioned. "Since they won't let us go to Asgard."

"Who's parents will I need?"

"Mine, Angela's, Xavier's and Daniel's." Apollo said.

Bethany sat back and started to think.

"I got it! I'll send Agent Carter to the Annual World Peace Convention. And for Apollo and Daniel, there's a science convention in New Jersey. So, they're gonna have to leave today."

"Yes!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Thank you Director!" Angela exclaimed.

"Anytime kids. Just bring back The Avengers."

"We will." They all said in unison.

* * *

After they left, Apollo said, "Ok, we'll be going to Asgard tomorrow. Come to my house at noon."

"Yay!" Xavier exclaimed.


	5. Welcome To Asgard

_The Next Day At Apollo's House..._

"I'm glad you all could come." Apollo said cheerfully.

"How are we gonna get there?" Xavier asked.

"I don't really know."

Angela gave him a dumbfounded look and told him, "You invite us to battle in Asgard and you don't even know how to get there?!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then how are we supposed to get there?" Daniel wondered.

Apollo sat on his bed and started to think.

"I know!" He summoned his axe.

Emily noticed that the distance from his bed to his closet was less than three feet.

"Really? You couldn't have just gotten up and walk over." she mimicked

He shook his head.

"How's your axe gonna help us?" Merida wondered. From background knowledge, she only knew that the axe was good for summoning lightning and used as a battle weapon.

"I'm not sure Little Red. But when Sif was here, she swirled it in some-sort of circle."

He twisted it in a few circles and a portal opened.

"Awesome!" Xavier said awed by the portal.

"Ladies first." Apollo said gesturing a hand for the girls. After they went through, Daniel and Xavier were giving him looks. "Alright, you guys can go in first!"

After Apollo stepped inside, the portal closed on him.

* * *

When all six teens were on the other side, they couldn't believe their eyes. Everything in front of them was golden.

"It's like we're in a fairytale." Angela said. "I can't believe this is real.

"Well believe it, cause it's real." Xavier grinned.

Lady Sif walked down the hallway and saw the six teens.

"Apollo." she said. "And company. I am Lady Sif, but feel free to just call me Sif. Having the term 'Lady' just sounds formal."

"What will we be doing?" Daniel asked.

"First thing we will be doing is discussing. I want to know about you, and you will get to know about The Enchantress." She led them to a room with a white table and seven golden chairs. "Before we begin, tell me about you."

"I'm the Captain of the team." Xavier bluffed.

"Yes. Freedom in tight pants." Emily rolled her eyes. "I think she meant something thats actually important."

"Alright...I do hand-to-hand combat. And I have a shield."

"You?" Sif asked refering to Angela.

"Mixed-martial arts. And I carry a few weapons." she said.

"Like spheres, swords, arrows?" Sif questioned.

"I'm not from the Rennisence; I have a guns and I just got a bunjee cord."

"I shoot arrows!" Merida exclaimed.

"How well do you shoot?"

"I do alright." Merida said trying not to brag.

"What do you mean alright?!" Apollo asked. "Talk about hitting the target everytime."

"I like people who shoot arrows. Anyone else got an old-fashioned ability?"

Nobody answered.

"Ok then...what about you?" Sif pointed to Daniel.

"I transform into a...hulk." he said meekly.

"A hulk? Might I ask what that is?" She asked.

"A green eight-foot tall powerhouse."

"Wow...but you look so weak." Sif said. Emily fell to the floor laughing. She got up and Daniel shot her a death glare. "What do you do?" Sif asked Emily desperate to change the subject.

"I wear a suit of armor that shoots repulsive rays lasers and all that."

Sif looked at Apollo confused, so he just said, "Mortal technology."

"Oh. Well I already know what you do Apollo. So, I will answer your questions."

"Ok, who is The Enchantress?" Merida asked.

"The Enchantress is an evil sorceress who has the ability to control objects, telepathy, and she could possess your body." Sif infromed them.

"Is it just her?" Xavier asked. "Or does she have an army?"

"She has a number one henchman named Skourge. He weilds an axe, but it has no powers."

"What a loser." Apollo said. "His axe can't even summon lightning."

"We all know he's a loser Apollo, but that's not the problem at the moment." Angela said. "Does she have an army?"

"According to our sources, Malekith allowed her to use the Dark Elves, in return for Midgard."

"You know, he might have an army, but we got jolly-green right here." Emily said as she playfully slapped Daniel's arm.

"How many Dark Elves?" Daniel asked.

"Too many one can count."

"When do we battle?" Merida asked.

"When Hogun comes back with the location of Amora. Now, go to bed and meet me here in the morning."

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere beyond Asgard..._

The Enchantress closed her magic screen which made her view the teens.

"Skourge!" she called. "They know me. They know The Dark Elves. Everything! What shall I do?"

"Amora...you are The Enchantress. Find a way to manipulate them."

After a while of thinking, something hit her.

"I got it." She opened a portal. "Come after me if I do not return in twenty minutes."

Amora stepped through and was a room with three of the six children.

She stood beside one of the beds, and waved her finger around in a circle creating a swirl of magic.

"This is the one..." she whispered.

She blew the magic on the child and walked towards her portal.

"Let us see how they will do now..."


	6. The Wrong Enemy

**Who is under The Enchantress' spell? Find out!**

* * *

The six teens met Sif in the training room suited up. When Sif layed her eyes on them, she started laughing. But seriously, won't you laugh if you saw: Someone with The American Flag strapped on them (Xavier), Mint Ice Cream (Angela), A Robot (Emily), A Girly Version of Katniss (Merida) and a teenage boy in a tin can (Apollo).

"Those our your outfits for battle? Their hilarious!" Sif exclaimed.

"If you think that's bad, wait till you see mine." Daniel said as he took a seat.

"Can I?" Sif asked.

"Not now. The 'Other Guy' makes a mess."

"Alright! Let's begin our training, but I'll be right back in about 10 minutes." Sif left them alone in the room.

Angela and Xavier were fighting each other in one corner, Emily was shooting her repulsive rays in the other corner, Apollo was throwing his axe around in another area and Merida was at one end of the gym aiming her arrows at the target. She was about to let the arrow fly but then heard a voice inside her whisper, _"Aim for The Captain." _

She aimed the arrow at Xavier and let the arrow fly. The arrow nearly skinned his head. He walked up to her and exclaimed, "Merida! We're you trying to kill me?!""

Merida replied, "I was. But now I will."

She pointed another arrow at him but before she let it fly, Angela tackled her down and she was on top of her.

"Merida Barton!" Angela scolded as if she was her parents. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shooting your brother. What does it look like?" she stated the obvious.

"Seriously? I thought you were on our side."

"Thats what you thought Liberty!" she screamed as she tackled Angela until she was on top of her. Merida pinned her down and pointed an arrow at her heart. "Guess I'll just start with you."

Xavier picked her up by her hands until her feet weren't touching the ground.

"Look. What is wrong with you?!" he asked sympathically.

"Nothing!" she yelled as she kicked him in the gut.

Xavier stumbled back and fell on the ground.

"Emily! Do something!" Xavier managed to say. "Man she kicks hard."

Emily shot him a thumbs up and started to fly down towards her shooting repulsive rays at her. Merida was dodging them and shooting arrows at Emily.

"How on Earth does she do that?" Daniel asked facinated by what the little red head can do.

"Both her parents are master assassins. What'd you expect?" Apollo said as he ran in to help.

* * *

"Yo Apollo." Angela said. "Don't you think Merida should change her eyes to blue? Green eyes with her red hair don't clash and besides, she looks like a walking Christmas memory."

"Green eyes?" Apollo said in confusion. "She has blue eyes." After thinking for a bit. He found out what was wrong. "Guys! Its the Enchantress! She posessed Merida!"

"Dude, how are you going to fix this?" Daniel asked. "Cause the 'Other Guy' is NOT making an appearance."

"He will now..." Merida said as she shot an explosive arrow towards him.

"Daniel!" Emily exclaimed as she started to fly towards him. She was about an inch away from him until the arrow exploded. Emily got up and walked towards Daniel. She removed her faceplate and asked, "Daniel? Are you alright?"

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed.

"Yep. He's fine." Emily flew away.

Daniel hulked out and charged for the mini archer. She also ran towards him and slid between his legs continuing to shoot arrows at her.

"Well this can't get any worse." Angela stated sarcastically.

After she said that, Sif walked in.

"Apparently it can."

Sif dropped her sword and exclaimed, "By Odin's beard, what is going on here!"


	7. We Found Amora

**I was thinking of doing an Avengers vs X-Men story...what do you think?**

* * *

Merida grabbed an arrow and shot it towards Sif's head. Sif dodged it and yelled to Apollo, "What is going on here?"

"Merida is under The Enchantress' spell. How do you break it?" He asked looking at the other teammates trying to take her down.

"You apply cognitive re-calibration."

Apollo looked at her confused. "What does that mean?"

"Hit her really hard in the head."

"Got it." He said as he ran over to his teammates.

Apollo pulled Xavier away and said, "Alright, Sif told me how we can break the spell. We need to-" He got inturrupted by Xavier raising his shield blocking Merida's arrows. "We need to hit her really hard in the head."

"Ok..." Xavier said. "You'll hit her."

"What? Why me?"

"Because I'm the Captain and I say so." He smirked him.

"Damn it! Just say your plan."

"Emily, calm down the hulk, Angela, grab her legs and tie them. I'll grab her arms and tie them. Apollo, you know what to do."

* * *

Emily flew up to the hulk till they were about the same height. She looked in his brigh green eyes and said, "Calm down Jolly Green. It's alright, Spangles and company will take down the archer."

Daniel shrunk back to his normal size and Sif ran up to him and asked surprised, "By Odin's Beard, how did you do that?!"

Daniel glanced at Emily before saying, "It's the result of mortal science."

* * *

"Xavier! Grab the damn arrows!" Angela exclaimed.

"You think I'm trying not to?!" He screamed back.

After a while of pulling, Xavier yanked the arrow pack and threw them across the room. He locked her arms with his and Angela tied up her legs with her rope.

"Now Apollo!" Xavier exclaimed.

Apollo ran up to them and looked at Merida's eyes turn back to blue for a second as she said, "Help me Apollo..."

"I will Little Red." He said as he punched her right in the head knocking her out cold.

* * *

_Approximatly 47 minutes later..._

Merida woke up in a room that smelled like fresh linen and vanilla with the rest of the teens in the room.

"What the hell happened?" She asked pleading for an answer.

The other teens exchanged looks.

"You wanna tell her?" Apollo asked gesturing to Angela.

"Sure. Why not?" Angela said cheerfully. She sat on the edge of the bed. "The Enchantress posessed you. You almost killed us. Then when Xavier and I had you. Apollo punched you in the head. Then, we carried you here."

"The Enchantress? That son of a-" Merida got inturrupted when Sif walked in the room.

"Oh good. You're awake. I have some news." Sif said. "Hogun found Amora."

"Where?" Daniel asked.

"About 20 miles south of Jotunheim."

"What's Jotunheim?" Emily asked. "Is that a foreign fast-food restaurant?"

Xavier did a facepalm. "I think its another realm, _genius._"

"Correct. It is the realm of the Frost Giants. But do not be alarmed; Hogun made a peace offering with the Frost Giants. We will be able to pass through safely."

They all did a breath of relief.

"When do we leave?" Xavier asked.

"Now."

"NOW?!" The six teens exclaimed in unison.

"Might as well, we have located Amora. Let us get over with it so you may save your parents."

* * *

They all climbed on top of a horses (minus Emily who could just fly).

After Apollo got on, Odin said to him, "You know, you are like your father. A brave warrior."

"Thanks." he said.

"Good luck everyone..." Xavier said.

"For Asgard!" Sif exclaimed before riding off.


	8. Welcome to Jotunheim

They were in the middle of the two realms, Asgard and Jotunheim. It began to get colder as they noticed snow starting to fall and the many ice-covered rocks and glaciers.

"Stop." Sif commanded.

"What is it?" Xavier asked.

"We arrived at the edge of Jotunheim. The land of The Frost Giants."

"I'll scan the area, there might be some lying around." Emily said.

"Please, you would do better with your own eyes and ears." Sif retorted.

"That's weird, there are many life forms, but their faint. That's so weird because I didn't see or hear them."

Sif rolled her eyes as they started to walk through Jotunheim.

"Are there any Frost Giants around?" Daniel asked.

"Their around. Just not doing anything." Emily said hopefully.

"They shouldn't attack, Hogun made a peace-offering." Sif said now unsure of herself.

"Don't get your hopes up." Merida said as she shot an arrow at one. "Their attacking!"

They all jumped off their horses and started to battle.

"So much for your peace-offering. What'd you offer? A rock?" Angela said sarcastically

* * *

Lady Liberty kicked one of the Frost Giants in the gut. She pulled out her fire gun and shot it at another one. Lady Liberty watched it melt with a disgusted face. From the corner of her eye, she couldn't believe what she saw. It looked like a 50 foot beast with teeth the size of a hulk charging at them. "I'm gonna need therapy after this." She muttered to herself. "Hey everyone!" she exclaimed. "Look who decided to join the party."

"Holy crap! What is that?" Captain America asked.

"It's a Bandersnatch, The Frost Giants top weapon." Sif informed the teens as she pulled out her sword. She was about to charge at it when she was stopped by Daniel. "What are you doing Daniel?"

"I'll do this one..." He commanded.

Iron Girl flew in front of him and said, "Daniel, where have you been this whole time?"

"Hiding behind the boulder." He said pointing at a rock.

"Are you sure about this, that things teeth are the size of The 'Other Guy'."

"Emily, I'm sure Jolly Green can do this." He said as his eyes turned from dark brown to bright green.

After Daniel hulked out, The Hulk slammed into the Bandersnatch's chest causing him to fall over. The Hulk slammed his fist into its rib-cage, but the Bandersnatch picked him up and threw him against a glacier.

"You know, we should help him." Lady Liberty suggested.

"You guys should. I will defeat the rest of the Frost Giants." Sif said.

They all nodded their heads as they ran towards it.

Sharpshooter stood on top of a rock, pulled out an arrow and focused it on a target.

"Sharpshooter. What are you doing?" Apollo asked as he threw his axe into its side.

"You'll see Apollo..." She said as she let the arrow fly. It landed in the Bandersnatch's left eye.

He hollered loud and clamped his paw over his eye.

"Great shot."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Iron Girl? What can we do?!" Captain America exclaimed desperate for a plan.

"Uhh..." Iron Girl hesitated. "I know! There is a cliff about five feet behind Lady Liberty. It's possibly endless."

"Great! We just need to know how to send it there. He's busy with The Hulk." Lady Liberty said while twirling her hair. "Nevermind, I got an idea. Apollo, hit it with all you got when I say so."

She ran up to the Bandersnatch and watched it roar in her face.

"Is that all you got Big Guy?! Come on..." she exclaimed.

It roared even louder and she fell to the ground.

"My turn...Now Apollo!"

Apollo zapped it with a lot of lightning bolts that pushed it towards the edge of the cliff.

"Where did the hulk go?" Sharpshooter asked.

At that moment, The Hulk bodychecked the Bandersnatch into the bottomless pit.

"There he is."

"I think we're done here. Let us keep moving." Sif said as she hopped on her horse.


	9. The Battle Begins

"How much farther till...wherever we're going?" A bored-to-death Angela asked.

"At this point, about 3 more miles." Sif said.

They noticed that the area around them was starting to get darker.

"You might want to change that warriors." An evil female voice said. "Change that to: Arrived at destination."

"Who are you?" Merida asked as she raised her bow.

She walked into the light and they found out it was a lady with her golden blond hair in a bright green headband. She was wearing a matching green dress with green and black striped tights and black boots.

"I am Amora."

Everyone readied their weapons but Amora said, "Stop! Let me introduce myself. As you already know, my name is Amora, but some might know me as The Enchantress. And over there is my assistant Skourge." She gestured to Skourge who was standing behind her. "Might I say, after I made the Frost Giants go against you, you seven still made it this far. You all must be good. Really good. But not good enough for me."

She disappeared into the darkness.

"Where did she go?" Xavier asked.

Sunlight filled the area and The Enchantress was standing on top of a cave. "Elves! Begin the war!" she exclaimed.

Dark Elves started pouring out of a cave by the hundreds. They all had a variety of weapons like spheres, arrows, metal balls on a chain etc.

"Captain! What's your plan?" Lady Liberty asked.

"Kick some Dark Elf ass!" Captain America exclaimed.

* * *

Daniel hulked out and with the others, kicking or in his case smashing Dark Elf ass. Amora stood on top of the cave and couldn't believe her eyes. She swirled a magic screen to get a better viewing of the battle.

"Skourge!" she called. "We're being out-numbered."

He walked beside her and asked, "How?"

"Look." she pointed to the hulk on the monitor. "They have an advantage. I want you to go kill...whatever it is."

"Yes Amora." he said as he turned around and left her.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the battlefield..._

Lady Liberty was kicking the Dark Elves around. Until one of them threw a knife at her which nearly skinned her head slicing off a bit of her hair. She looked at that bit of blonde/brown hair on the ground and glared at all the elves with anger in her eyes. She yelled, "Nobody messes with my hair! Everybody duck." Lady Liberty pulled out her gun, held the trigger and spun in a circle killing about 10 of them.

"Nice job Liberty! Now, now we can get rid of the rest of them." Apollo said.

When he threw his axe, an elf slammed a metal ball into his back. Apollo fell over and a couple of elves piled on top of him. He was attempting to push them off of him but he summoned his axe and created lightning to make the elves fly away. He slashed his axe into one of them and noticed the blood on it. "Gross..." he said.

"That's the least of our problems." Sharpshooter said as she shot her last arrow. "I'm all out." She was slamming elves with her bow until she saw an elf with a stack of arrows on its back. She eyed the elf mischievously as she jumped on its back beating it up. Once it was dead, she grabbed its arrows and hung it over her back. "Nevermind. I got some."

Captain America was bashing elves with his shield and asked, "How many are there?" he nagged.

"About 1000 too many." Iron Girl said back.

"Shit..." he muttered as he picked up one elf, swung it around and knocked down 5 of them.

Iron Girl was shooting them down with her repulsive rays until she heard her AI Jarvis say, "Miss. Stark, there seems to be a group of them behind you."

"How 'bout that?" she said.

She turned around and saw a group of elves with their weapons prepared.

"Jarvis, you know what I'm thinking?"

"Yes I do Miss. Stark."

She shot a huge repulsive ray from her arc reactor and walked away from them as if she just scored a strike in bowling. But she saw something in the corner of her eye that was too big for a Dark Elf. "Jarvis, identify what that is."

"It seems to be Skourge, and he's charging at the hulk this very moment."

"Shit..." she muttered. "Hulk! Look out!" she screamed. But it was too late. Skourge used his axe to slam the hulk into a boulder that made all the rocks above it tumbled down on top of him. After the dust cleared, they just saw a pile of rocks and rubble.

"Daniel?..."


	10. Challenge Me Mortals

All kids watched the pile of rocks with down faces. But, when they saw a huge green fist pop out, smiles appeared on their faces. The hulk pushed away all the rocks and glared at Skourge. He growled, "Hulk smash loser with axe."

Apollo hid his axe behind his back and started to slowly back away.

The hulk ran up to Skourge and slammed him against a rock where he just lied there, unconsious.

Everyone else continued to battle along with everyone else.

Amora looked down at the battle in disgust. "I cannot believe it. My own army failing on me especially Skourge. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures."

She opened up a portal and stepped through, on the other side, she was in the middle of the battlefield.

"Elves! Stop! You are all useless! Challenge me mortals!" Amora exclaimed.

* * *

**I know that was a very short chapter. But I have a severe case of writer's block for this story. And the way to cure me is to pitch in your ideas for The Kids vs The Enchantress.**


	11. This Is Nothing We Were Ever Trained For

**Thanks to IaMcHrIsSi for giving me this idea! Just a suggestion to visit the new poll on my page.**

* * *

Merida shot her arrow, Angela shot her gun, Apollo threw his axe, Xavier threw his shield, Emily shot a repulsive ray and the hulk threw his fist.

The weapons were about two feet away from The Enchantress' face until a bright green barrier appeared blocking all the weapons from hitting her face.

"How did she..?" Merida asked

"I don't know." Xavier said unsure of what just happened.

"You will never hurt me mere mortals." she hissed as she disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Angela said.

"I'm don't really know what's going on." Apollo said.

Amora appeared behind Merida and rammed her over. Merida fell over and Amora appeared on top of her, she used her magic to hold down all her limbs. Merida was struggling until Amora grabbed a strand of her hair.

"I remember you...let us see what will happen next..." she whispered

Before she could continue, Xavier rammed her over onto the sandy ground. Amora got on her knees and glared at Xavier. "Don't you know that you never hit a woman?"

"I'm sorry." Xavier said. "But I don't live in the fairy tales." Xavier threw his shield at her. She blocked it and threw it to the side as Xavier threw a few punches until she kicked him over to the side.

The Hulk ran over and threw his fist above her head. She used her magic to block hir fist. She scowled at the green beast and said, "You think you can beat me? You're just a mindless beast."

Emily flew behind her and tapped her shoulder. Amora threw the hulk away and stared at the robot. "What have you got Robot?"

"A few words to say. First of all, this isn't a robot, it's called Iron Girl. Second of all, Daniel isn't a mindless beast, he is the top of his class. And third of all..." She shot a repulsive ray which she blocked with her magic. When the two sides of energy reached the middle, they collided and caused a sort-of explosion. "Ok, that's not fair, she has damn force fields."

"This could be our toughest competition. How will we ever defeat her?" Apollo asked.

They looked around and found out Amora was nowhere in sight.

"Come on! We're a team of kids who are the kids of The Avengers. We are the descendants of a team who has saved the world multiple times. We are a part of Project: New Generation because people believe that we can live up to what our parents did or maybe even better. We just have to believe we can do this." Angela said inspiring.

Everyone stared at her.

"How did you come up with that peppy speech?" Merida asked.

"I'm a cheerleader, I'm full of pep." Angela said cheerfully.

"Anyway, two questions. One, where is Amora? And two, where's Sif?" Xavier asked.

"She went back to Asgard to try to locate our parents while we battle The Enchantress." Angela said.

"Great. How do we locate her?" Apollo asked.

"We could go on our horses and ride around. She'll come around eventually to kill us."

Everyone nodded their heads as they walked forward. Emily flew up and started to fly but noticed Jarvis say urgently, "Stop Ms. Stark!"

Emily staooped in mid-are. "What is it J?"

"There seems to be a force field about 10 feet around you guys."

"Well, that's great." she said sarcastically. Emily flew down beside Xavier and said, "There's a force field about 10 feet around us. It seems to be The Enchantress's magic."

"How do we break that?" Merida asked.

They all shared blank looks with each other. At that point, they only knew that Amora's magic was the strongest thing ever.

* * *

After about five minutes of pacing, the kids were stumped.

"Well this is great." Apollo said sarcastically.

"Yes, cause I love being trapped in a magical force field in a magical universe about to be taken over by a witch!" Emily exclaimed.

Merida grabbed one of her arrows and stabbed it through the ground.

"What are you doing Merida? Has the force field made you mad?" Xavier asked.

"Well, maybe the force field didn't go through the ground. And I'm trying to dig through." The archer explained.

"Please..." Angela said. "Hulk!" She called. The green beast looked at her. "Can you dig through?"

The hulk started to dig, and five minutes later, they all climbed through the hole and stood outside.

"Now what?" Apollo asked unsure what to do.

"Enjoy this mortals. You might be able to work well together...But can you work alone?" Amora said.

Before their eyes, Amora appeared and shot a ray of magic too fast for them to block.

* * *

Daniel, now as a human, woke up not remembering excatly what happened. He looked around him and wasn't sure abot the area he was in. But he did notice that none of the others were there with him. When he got up, he was in some sort of jungle with a bunch of Dark Elves pointing their various weapons at them.

"Hell no..."


	12. Stranded In The Nine Realms

**In case you were confused of what happened, the six kids were separated in the nine realms... Please visit the poll on my page! And BTW, I know nothing about the nine realms so don't criticize me, I'm making these realms up since the internet isn't helpful. (I'm not using Asgard, Jotunheim or Midgard).**

* * *

Daniel looked at the Dark Elves dumbfounded and asked, "Do we have to do this again?"

He hulked out and started to smash them; again.

* * *

Emily woke up and saw the bright blue sky. She rolled to her right and fell straight towards the ground. When she slammed onto the ground, she got up and noticed the realm she was in was some kind of rocky area. Like the Grand Canyon. "Guys?" she called. "Hello?" Emily heard her echo through the empty area. "Great, I'm alone."

She turned a corner and found a whole army of Dark Elves. She rolled her eyes and prepared her repulsive ray. "Come on you guys. You know you're all useless." She started shooting at them simultaneously.

* * *

Xavier woke up because he felt something on his chest. He saw a Dark Elf with an arrow pressed on his heart. He slapped the arrow away along with the elf. When he got up, he picked up his shield and stared at the other hundred elves. He groaned as he stared at them pointing their various weapons at him. "How many of you guys are there?!" Before anything, he noticed the area he was in was similar to a sandy beach - just without the ocean.

They started shooting their weapons and he raised his shield in a flash.

* * *

When Angela woke up, she opened her eyes and was temporarily blinded from the bright sun in her face. When her vision went back to normal, she looked around her and found herself in a sort of Amazon enviroment. The sun was literally burning her as she tied her hair in a ponytail. She hated the feeling of her spandex suit against her skin. But what she hated most was the elves standing behind her. "You know, it pissed me off when one of your species cut off my precious hair. But now, its my turn."

She pulled out a grenade from her utility belt and pulled the trigger. She threw it towards the army. After it exploded, she started battling the remaining.

* * *

Merida woke up in an area the total opposite of Angela's. It was cold, but not as cold as it was in Jotunheim. She picked up her bow and started walking. After, she found a patch of snow-covered rocks kind of thing. She examined it closely and noticed that it was slowly getting bigger. They were the Dark Elves. She shot one of them and noticed that there was a whole army of them.

"The one time I'm alone..." she muttered as she shot her arrows.

* * *

Last but not least was Apollo, he was on top of a rock in the middle of the ocean. He picked up his axe which was beside him and tried to remember what happened before. All he could remember was The Enchantress placing a spell on them and now he was in the middle of nowhere alone. When he looked around, he noticed the bright blue ocean and a boat. His eyes were glued on the ship and noticed something on the boat pointing stuff at him. When they fired, he noticed that about ten arrows flying towards his face. He flew into the air and dodged the arrows. Apollo charged at the viking style ship and noticed that there was an army of Dark Elves.

"Ugh..." He groaned. "I thought I was done with you."

* * *

_Somewhere Else..._

Skourge and Amora were glancing at the six children battling alone in the different realms through her magical screens.

"Amora..." Skourge mumbled. "Why did you do this?"

"These mortals shockingly fight well as a team, but will they survive as individuals. And, there are magic portals just to make it much more confusing."

"You are very challenging Amora."

"That is why they call me The Enchantress."

* * *

_Back To The Battles..._

Angela was running through the Amazon Realm with sweat pouring down her face. There was an army of Dark Elves chasing her and her gun was out of bullets. "Oh my God...I'm exhausted." she panted. When she turned around to see how many were following her, she tripped over a tree root and fell through a magical green swirl. On the other side, she fell through the sky and landed in a pile of snow. She had a shocked face but got distracted by the snow. "Thank the Lord! It's so cold!"

She lied in the snow for a bit until she cooled off. Angela got up and brushed the remaining snow off her catsuit. She started walking around the realm until something caught her eye. That familiar shade of red. "Merida!" she called. Merida looked back and smiled. Angela ran up to her and grabbed her in a bear hug. "I could recognize that mess of curls anywhere."

"Angela...how did you get here?" Merida asked

"Well, I was in my hell of a realm, tripped over a tree root, fell into a green swirl and here I am."

"Wow, we just have to find one and we'll fall through to find the others."

_Somewhere Else..._

Emily was flying through her rocky realm until she heard the AI Jarvis say, "Ms. Stark, we're at 20% power."

"Shit! What do I do Jarvis?" She asked.

"Fly into a high beam of energy." He replied.

"Jarvis, what the hell is that supposed to mea-" She said as she flew through a green portal.

When she landed on the other side. Jarvis informed her, "We're now at 99% power."

"So that's what you meant." She looked at the area around her and it wasn't her rocky realm, but a jungle sort-of area. "Jarvis, scan the area for anything important."

"There are some Dark Elves and The Hulk about 3km south."

"Daniel's here?" She started flying towards him. And a smile formed on her face when she saw the green powerhouse. She shot down the rest of the Elves and said, "Hey Jolly Green. Let's go find that sorceress."

The hulk nodded his head as they started running through the jungle.

_Somewhere Else..._

Xavier was done battling the elves, so he was just lost. He picked up the elves and started walking around hoping he'd find a sign. Besides, he was lost in the nine realms, anything could help him at this point. During his very boring walk, he heard something behind him. Xavier turned around and noticed it was a bright green swirl. He walked closer to it and examined it throughly. "Looks like a portal." he muttered to himself. "Maybe if I step through, I'll get out of this boredom."

He stepped through and then noticed that he was falling. When he hit the ground, he saw Merida and Angela standing right beside him.

The two girls helped him up and Angela asked, "Fell out of the sky?"

"You have no idea." Xavier said.

"Wait." Merida asked. "If every portal takes you to a different place, let's find one and we might find the others."

"Great. But where can we find one?" Angela asked.

"Let's go through Xavier's."

"How?" Xavier asked. "If you didn't notice, it's up in the sky."

"Uh...I got it. Angela, give me your bungee cord." Angela passed her the bungee cord which the red-head conveniently tied to an arrow. She tied the other end securely around the threesome.

"What the hell Merida? You really think this is gonna work." Angela asked.

"There's a first for everything."

Merida shot the arrow through the portal and when it got a firm grip on something, she pressed a button on her bow that started pulling them through the air into the portal. On the other side, they weren't at Xavier's realm, but a jungle realm.

_About 10 km South..._

"You got any ideas Big Guy?" Emily asked The Hulk. The Hulk shook his head. "Jarvis?"

"There are three people about 10 km south of here." He said.

"Alright. Come on hulk, let's check this out."

She started flying as the hulk ran behind her. When they arrived, Emily said, "Oh, it's only you guys."

"Great, most of us are here." Angela said.

"Yeah, except our only chance of returning home." Merida said


	13. It All Ends Now

**Just wanted to wish my readers a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year.**

* * *

The Enchantress was viewing the teens through her magical viewing screens. "Seems like they managed to get together after all. Minus the Son of Thor." She smirked. "Maybe it's time to end all this. For good."

She swirled both of her hands and made two different portals.

_Jungle Realm..._

"Xavier, got any bullets; I'm all out." Angela asked.

"Yeah." He tossed her a few packs.

"Thanks bro." Angela placed them in her gun.

After that, the five kids felt a tremble in the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Emily asked.

"Earthquake!" Merida exclaimed.

"Little Red," Xavier said. "It can't be an earthquake if we're not even on Earth."

The trembling stopped. But they all started sinking to the ground.

"Then is it quicksand?" Merida questioned.

"No, Jarvis just scanned it and it's another portal." Emily confirmed as she tried to fly out. "Apparently it's too strong."

"Maybe, we'll find Apollo." Xavier said before they were all on the other side.

When they landed on the other side, they saw Apollo and the familiar green and black outfit of Amora

"Welcome back mortals." She greeted as magic swirls appeared on her hands. "Let's finish what we started."

* * *

Skourge grabbed his axe as all six teens looked around. Emily scanned the area and shot a repulsive ray that Amora cleverly dodged.

Skourge slammed his axe into Emily which short-circuited the powers.

"Jarvis? Program the shields."

"I cannot Miss. Stark, the protocols are being over written."

"Dammit."

Apollo threw his axe at Amora. She ducked and threw some magic at it. When he tried to pick it up, his hand felt as if it was burning.

"What the hell." He backed away.

Skourge stood above Emily with his axe held high above her.

"This is going to hurt..." Emily muttered while watching him swing his axe.

"Hey! Loser with axe!" Angela called. "Get a taste of my bullets." She pulled out two guns and started shooting non-stop. The bullet's were deflecting off his armor as Skourge laughed.

"You really think your mortal weapons are a match for me?"

From behind, Xavier bashed him with his shield knocking Skourge over.

"My shield is." Xavier bluffed.

Amora looked around her and asked, "Where is the Red-Head?"

"Turn around." Merida said whacking her with her bow.

The Enchantress fell to the ground cancelling all her magic. "You really think you can knock-over me?"

"I just did." Merida said as she shot an arrow.

Apollo picked up his axe, but before he could do anything, Emily called him.

"Apollo, zap me with all you got." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked not wanting to hurt her.

"Have I ever wronged you?"

Apollo rolled his eyes as he summoned lightning and zapped her with all he had, then went to battle.

Emily asked, "Jarvis, how's the system?"

"System's running fine." The British AI responded.

* * *

The Hulk was now battling Skourge. He slammed his fist against Skourge's chest as he whipped his axe towards him.

Emily was shooting repulsive rays at The Enchantress which she cleverly blocked with her magic.

The Enchantress backed up and Angela knocked her off her feet. Angela and Amora were battling each other, but when The Enchantress bent her arm all the way back. Angela was screaming in pain until Merida shot an arrow which scratched Amora's arm.

Apollo and Skourge were battling each other by clashing their axes against each other. After he knocked Apollo over, Xavier ran up and pushed Skourge over. When Skourge was still groggy from his head hitting the ground too hard, The Hulk picked him up and smashed him and to finish him off, Apollo zapped with lightning. A few bolts too many.

Angela distracted The Enchantress by making her throw magic at her while she was doing gymnastics to avoid them. Merida was shooting arrows at the ground in a circle around The Enchantress with her knowing. Once Merida was done her shape, she screamed, "Everyone shoot!"

Everyone shot what they could. Except Xavier and The Hulk who really had nothing to shoot. Emily shot her repulsive rays, Angela shot her guns, Apollo shot her lightning and Merida exploded the arrows around her. The Enchantress tried to make a force field, but it was no use. Their powers were too much.

After the smoke cleared, the six kids saw the evil sorceress lying on the ground. When she got up and looked at the kids. Amora saw Merida pointing an arrow right at her face.

"Note this mortals," Amora said. "You may have won this time, but there will be a next time..." She disappeared into the distance.

"What just happened?" Emily asked confused.

"We just won..." Xavier confirmed.


	14. The Return Back Home

_"What just happened?" Emily asked confused._

_"We just won..." Xavier confirmed._

Daniel shrunk back to human form and smiled with the others.

"We won against The Enchantress." Apollo said. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Now we just have to find our parents." Merida said. "Who could be anywhere in this confusing world!"

"Didn't you say that Sif went back to locate them?" Angela asked.

Apollo nodded his head as he made a portal back to Asgard with his axe.

Everyone stepped through and was greeted by Sif. She had a smile on her face as she said, "You all have returned. I taketh that Amora is gone?"

"You bet she is." Emily said. "Now, where are our parents located?"

"The Silence Land."

Everyone shared confused looks with each other.

"Come." Sif said as she opened a portal.

* * *

They all stepped through and the area around them was black and white. They couldn't hear anything - but there's nothing to hear if you can't make any noise. All six kids followed Sif through the mysterious land, facinated by the black and white plant life and animals. When they reached the other end, they saw six figures hanging upside down. They all looked unconsious. Sif pointed at them as she instructed them to all stand below one - doesn't matter which one it is. She pulled out her sword and one by one, cut them all free. All six kids dragged their designated adult through the portal back to Asgard's palace.

On the other side, everyone was happy to see their Avenger parent again.

"That land is so cool!" Xavier exclaimed.

"It was like being in a silent film." Daniel remarked

Odin walked up to them and said, "Well, you kids are all done here. Better be getting home before they wake up and start asking questions."

"Right..." Angela said.

"Asgard and Midgard thank you all for your heroic acts against The Enchantress."

They all bowed as Sif opened up a portal home with her sword. "Do not worry, you will all go to your houses when you step through."

Before all six kids stepped through, they all said their good-byes. They grabbed their Avenger parents and stepped through.

* * *

On the other side, all six kids were in their rooms and their Avenger parent(s) were in their beds. Just to look natrual, they hid their weapons and dressed natrually - as if nothing happened. But for the five kids minus Merida, they forgot one thing.

When they left their bedrooms, one person was in the hallway. Their mom.

"Where were you?" They all asked.

* * *

**BUSTED! For a bonus chapter, I'll tell you how they find out.**


	15. How They Found Out

_Stark Towers..._

"Where were you?" Pepper Potts asked her daughter Emily in a serious tone.

Emily stuttered. "Oh, where I was...you see I -"

She got interrupted by Tony who walked out of his bedroom. "What was happening? I go to sleep on Monday night and I wake up on Thursday."

"I was in Seattle for business, trying to call Emily for the past four days and no answer. When I called Jarvis to locate her, she couldn't be found...on Earth!"

Emily had a feeling they were going to ship her to boarding school in Switzerland. "Mom, when did you get home?" she asked scared of what the respond will be.

"Yesterday!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Look, it's a very _very_ long story." Emily said trying to ease the situation.

"We have time..." Tony smiled.

"Ok, but I doubt you're going to believe me..."

"Emily, if you keep stalling, your Iron Girl suit will be mine along with every single piece of technology you own." Pepper threatened.

"Ok, on Monday night, when Mom left, Dad got abducted by an evil sorceress called The Enchantress along with the other Avengers. I had to go to Asgard with the others and save you."

Pepper and Tony stared at each other.

"That's some adventure, you really thought you could go to Asgard without our permission?" Tony said. "Or at least your mom's."

"It's not my fault she went to Seattle. And on the bright side, you're alive."

"Thanks Em." Tony said happily. "Now, onto a serious subject. Does your suit need fixing?"

* * *

_Banner Home..._

"Where were you?" Betty asked her son.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, I'm your mom, I live here. Now where were you for the past week?"

"I was...uh...you see..." he stuttered. "But first, when did you get back?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh...it's a long story."

"We have time to listen, now spill Daniel." Bruce said after he woke up. "And you could mention why I fell asleep on Monday night and wake up on Thursday afternoon."

"Alright, on Monday night, Dad got kidnapped by an evil witch from Asgard along with the others. So on Tuesday, I met up with my friends and Apollo had a plan to go there. But half of us knew that you wouldn't let us, so we asked Director Bethany Fury to send you somewhere else so we could go."

Bruce and Betty stared at each other unsure of what to do.

"Look, since you saved your dad, we won't punish you. But next time, you should ask."

"Mom, if I asked you if I could go to a magical universe to battle an evil sorceress, would you say yes?"

After a moment of hesitation, Betty admitted, "You're right, I won't."

* * *

_Foster Residence..._

Apollo skipped out of his room singing, "We defeated The Enchantress and that loser with the axe."

"Oh did you?" His mother Jane asked. "Apollo Foster, where were you this whole week."

"My question is when did you get back?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I got back yesterday, where did you go while I was away?"

"I went to..." He started before getting interrupted.

"What has happened?" Thor asked interrupting Apollo.

"Apollo went somewhere." Jane informed him.

"Where?" Thor asked.

"That's what I asked him."

"You see, on Monday morning Lady Sif from Asgard came and she told me that The Enchantress kidnapped you with the other Avengers. So, they asked me with my friends to battle her and her assistant; the loser with the axe. After we kicked their ass', we got you guys and went home."

"Wow, seems like you had fun battling Amora." Thor smirked.

"Yes. It was awesome!"

* * *

_Rogers Mansion..._

Angela and Xavier were frozen in their tracks at the sight of their mom.

"Where were you two?" Her British accent was filled with fury.

"At home..." Xavier said trying to sound convincing.

"Really? Cause I didn't see you yesterday, when I came home." Peggy slammed back.

"We weren't home yesterday. Xavier and I went out." Angela said. Technically she wasn't lying, they really did go out. Just, not on Earth.

"For the whole day?" She questioned.

"Yes..." Xavier said.

Peggy walked closer to them and said, "As a SHIELD agent, I've learned to be an interrogator. And from what I'm seeing, you two are both lying. So either tell me what I want to know or I'll get it my way."

Xavier and Angela looked at each other before Angela said, "Try to crack us mom."

_10 Minutes Later..._

Steve woke up demanding answers. He walked to the living room and found both of his kids tied to chairs.

"Peggy? What are you doing?" he asked

"Demanding answers. They wanted it done my way." Peggy smirked.

"Bad mistake..." Steve said as he stepped away.

"Now...where were you?"

"You can try mom, but never succeed." Angela said trying to stay strong.

"Wow, Angela, you're very strong. But I know your weak spot." Peggy whipped out a pair of scissors and held all of Angela's hair. "Would you like a haircut?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "Those stupid Dark Elves already did enough damage."

Peggy backed away her scissors and her and Steve gave their teenage twins a strange look.

"Dark Elves?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Xavier admitted. "After The Enchantress kidnapped you with the others, Angela and I went to Asgard with the other teens. There was an army of Dark Elves who we had to fight. But after The Enchantress surrendered, we got you and went home."

Steve and Peggy stared at each other confused.

"Now can you untie us?"

* * *

_Barton Household..._

Merida skipped through her house happily. No parents to ask her what happened. Nobody will ever find out. Until...

"Merida Natalie Barton!" Natasha screamed. "What the hell happened this week?!"

"What do you mean mom?" Merida said trying to sound innocent.

"You know what I mean. You go to sleep on Monday and wake up on Thursday!"

"Nothing happened mom. It's not my fault you and dad decided to stay in bed for a week."

Natasha's face was turning as red as her hair as Clint walked in the living room.

"What did you do young lady!" Clint demanded.

"_I_ did nothing." Merida admitted. She wasn't lying, the whole situation with The Enchantress was a team effort.

Natasha and Clint glared at her as they both turned around and started muttering to each other. Life when both your parents are assassins is tough; But its way worse when their pissed off.

"Ok Merida." Clint said. "Let's make this interesting. A little 2-on-1 battle. If you win against your mother and I, we'll believe you. But if you lose, you tell us _everything_."

"Bring it on dad." Merida said.

_10 Minutes Later..._

Natasha managed to place Merida in a headlock. Clint walked up to Merida and said, "Tell us Merida."

"Fine." Merida said as she wiggled out of Natasha's headlock. "You both got kidnapped by an evil sorceress from Asgard so with the other teens, we went. After a long battle, we won. I then took you home and here we are."

The two assassins stared at each other. They both didn't see that coming.

* * *

**And that wraps up Project: New Generation 3 - A Trip To Asgard. Thanks to all the reader who've been supporting me from the beginning. Please tell me about future stories you'd like to see. But I can't promise anything right away.**

_**MysteryGal5**_


End file.
